As shown for example in Patent Document 1 given below, there is conventionally known a gas turbine that generates motive power by igniting fuel with compressed air from a compressor within a plurality of combustors that are disposed in the circumferential direction of the turbine (along the axial direction), makes the combustion gas that is generated thereby flow to a turbine inlet from a transition pipe of each combustor, and successively pass through a plurality of turbine stages composed of a stator vane and a rotor vane arranged in a plurality in the circumferential direction of a combustion gas passage portion in the turbine. In this gas turbine, the rear ends of adjacent combustor transition pipes are linked by linking members that are provided in the spaces therebetween, and the transition pipe of the combustor and the turbine inlet are connected in a communicating manner so as to cause a wake flow that is formed between the transition pipes of adjacent combustors to flow to the ventral side (pressure surface side) near the leading edge of the one-stage stator vane. Thereby, it is possible to improve turbine efficiency by optimizing the relative position relationship between the combustor transition pipe and the one-stage stator vane.
High-temperature combustion gas that is flowed from the combustor transition pipe into the turbine is known to split in the vicinity of the leading edge of the one-stage stator vane to circulate along the ventral side and dorsal side, and stagnate at the branch point to create a stagnation line. At this time, since the leading edge becomes a high temperature compared to other portions as a result of the combustion gas stagnating in the vicinity of the leading edge, it is necessary to actively cool the leading edge.
Therefore, generally it is known to form cooling holes in the vicinity of the leading edge that cool the periphery of the stagnation line by discharging cooling gas to the outside.